United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0051414 A1 discusses a pressure control valve having a valve slide, which has a section having a reduced diameter (“constriction”) that is geometrically specifically designed and lies opposite to the regulating opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,178 also discusses a pressure control valve having a valve slide. The valve slide also has a constriction between the regulating opening and the discharge opening. Such pressure control valves are used, for example, in automatic transmissions of motor vehicles for operating hydraulic couplings that are present there.